One Last Chance
by JacquiDee
Summary: JJ's leaving, and it's her last chance to tell Spencer goodbye. Can she get it right this time?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! For a one-shot anyway. Warning: Really cheesy ending. Sorry the romance writer is coming out in me. To all of you who are waiting for my alternate timeline to "Doesn't Matter Where You Go" I am working on it. My schedule is just so jam packed though. Thanks in advance for all the support! Reviews are my life. Happy reading!**

* * *

There was a moment during the course of the case when she felt the dynamic change. Somewhere after they landed, she could feel Hotch's eyes on her more and more often. She heard the quiet conversations that Morgan and Emily had when she was told to "dig" for something the Joyces could tell her about their missing daughter's social life. When she went to tell Joyces that Kate was alive, after three days in the ocean, she could feel his stare burning a hole in her back. He didn't speak to her on the plane, not even a congratulations after she had held out hope while he remained skeptical, retreating to the corner he only sat in when something was wrong. She stayed quiet next to Emily, chewing the inside of her cheek while Morgan and Em bickered playfully. Spencer had fallen asleep with his head in her lap and she idly ran her fingers through his hair. When she figured out what it must be, her fingers froze along his scalp and her stomach dropped. Spencer felt her tension, even in his sleep, and lifted his head, blinking groggily.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. She glanced down, stomach flipping at the sight of his chocolate-y brown eyes. She scolded herself mentally. She did not like Spencer, she did not like Spencer. She liked Will. He flipped to his back, watching her face casually from her lap. She neutralized her expression, hiding her thoughts and her feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured softly. She offered a small smile and he closed his eyes again, muscles relaxing again. She resumed stroking his hair, losing herself in her thoughts. Hotch quickly separated from her after they landed, disappearing into his office. She sighed softly, knowing he would tell her before she left, and she left the rest of the team in the bullpen. She felt Hotch's presence in the doorway of the conference room as she was picking up the files. She grabbed the last file, cradling the stack in her arms and straightened, not meeting the heavy gaze she felt on her shoulders. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she breathed out a sigh.

"When do I leave?" she asked quietly. He sighed, looking up from the papers in his hands. He raised his eyes to hers, and she blinked waiting for the verdict, missing the depth of emotion in them.

"The end of the week," he answered, the lines of his face more pronounced with his frown. She spun around, her eyes wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"What?" He chuckled softly, a humorless laugh. He had a half-smile on his face when he looked up at her again.

"They wanted you to start tomorrow," he muttered.

"No. I-I-I can't. I have to train someone!" she protested. She'd been hoping for at least a couple of weeks. To train someone to take her place, yes, but mostly to say goodbye.

"We're not replacing you," he admitted, staring at a spot on the table behind her, trying not to meet her eyes.

"No, Hotch you can't take this on yourself. Your hands are full," she forced out, rolling her eyes as she tipped her head back. It was true. No matter how bad it seemed for her, her transfer would be felt more by her Unit Chief and her team.

"We'll figure it out," he promised, looking up and walking towards her. He stopped an appropriate distance away. "I'm hoping I can get you back." The tone in his voice was final and desperation was setting in. She blinked, took a breath and looked around a little wildly. His voice was hesitant when he spoke again. "Straus wanted you to fill this out," he said reluctantly, handing her the papers in his hand. She glanced down at them and her eyebrows rose unbelievingly.

"An exit interview, are you kidding me?" she groaned, frustration and despair lacing her voice.

"She's big on procedure," he murmured, nodding in the directions of the packet. She nodded mutely. "Just be honest," he advised. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I was hoping that I could do something about this. And I'm sorry that I couldn't," Hotch confessed quietly, guilt heavy in his words.

"I know," she replied quickly, hoping to lessen his guilt. Another moment of silence passed. His gaze was heavy and she looked away first, glancing out the window the rest of the team sitting out in the bullpen. Her eyes landed on Spencer and her heart cracked. "How am I supposed to tell them I'm leaving when I don't want to go?" she asked softly, her voice breaking on the word "go".

"The Brass is really good at taking power away from people. Makes them feel like they're in charge," he supplied, hoping to offer some comfort. She laughed once, a joyless sound, and tipped her head back again.

"That sounds like a profile," she said dryly. He smiled quickly.

"You're gonna be much better off than any of us, you know that?" She shook her head slightly in disagreement. "I'll miss you," he finally said, offering his hand for her to shake. She took it, and she knew that no one could show her a sign of more respect than he did in that moment. He turned on his heel and walked swiftly back to his office. She watched as the team followed his movements. She dropped her eyes quickly down to the papers in her hands, knowing that if she met any of their eyes that she would break down crying. She sat down at the round table and found a pen, focusing on her writing. She took her time, but when she emerged 20 minutes later, the team was still waiting for her. She worked on putting her feelings into her facial expression, hoping that she wouldn't need to say it. Emily was the first to understand.

"No," she begged quietly.

"Wait a minute, I thought Hotch was gonna take care of it," Morgan protested, cocking an eyebrow and widening his eyes.

"It's above his pay grade," she said defensively. She sighed. "Straus's too."

"They can't just take you away," Spence mumbled, disbelief more than anything lacing his words. Her cracked heart fell apart completely. She offered a sad smile.

"So, we do nothing?" Emily asked, defeat warring with defiance.

"It's done."

"It can't be that simple," Morgan argued. Irritation sparked in her. Didn't he get it? She didn't want to repeat it anymore.

"It is," she insisted.

"This job is hard enough, what are they trying to do? Bury us?" he demanded. Emily leaned her head back in thought.

"You're too good," she finally said. "That's the problem." Rossi, silent up until this point, spoke up.

"That's true. You're on everybody's wish list. Our loss is somebody else's gain," he said solemnly. JJ rolled her eyes and tipped her head back and forth, shaking her it. She did her job and she did it with a passion because she loved it. That didn't mean she was the best liaison; she made mistakes all the time.

"They can't just take you away," Reid whispered again. He was staring hard at the space right next to her and she wanted to cry. She reached out and squeezed his arm instead. He bit his lip hard, and she knew she would do something tonight that changed their relationship. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. His wound around her shoulders and he leaned her cheek into her hair. She saw, from the corner of her eye, as Emily exchanged a glance with Morgan.

"Guys, we have to finish up those reports right?" Rossi injected politely.

"Um, yeah," Em said, gently nudging Derek's arm and moving back to her desk. Derek paused before he too returned to his desk. Somewhere between their talking, tears had started streaming down JJ's face. Spence was crooning to her as he stroked circles on her back.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," he murmured, rubbing her back more.

"No, it won't. I know your hours. Mine will be more stable, but you'll be gone," she cried, burying her face into his shirt.

"The team will still see you JJ. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm losing my family. I'm losing you," she whispered, locking down her body for his response. He froze slightly.

"You've got Will still," he answered cautiously. She looked up at him, cupping his face and standing on her tip toes.

"I don't want Will, Spencer. I want you," she confessed softly, reaching up just slightly.

"JJ," he said softly, wrapping his fingers around her wrists and holding her back. "You're just emotional. You don't mean that."

"Yes," she insisted, "I do. When I leave, I'm not crying because I'm leaving the hellish hours or the crazy boss. I'll miss Emily, I'll miss Derek, I'll miss Aaron, and I'll miss Dave. Because I love them. Emily's my sister, Derek's my brother, Aaron's my dad, and Dave is my uncle. And I'll miss you. But not because I love you like I love Derek. Not because I love you like my brother. I'll miss you, Spencer, because I'll miss those chocolate eyes of yours. And your silly smile. And your gentle hugs. I'll miss you, Spencer, because I love you, in the way I'm supposed to love Will." His eyes were wide, but his hands had released her wrists and dropped to her waist.

"JJ, this is wrong," he protested weakly as her lips brushed his jaw.

"Then be wrong for once in your life," she murmured. He turned his head slightly to the left and their lips connected. She sighed softly when he pulled back. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey JJ?"

"Yeah?" she answered as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
